Speed Punks 2: Overdrive/Tracks
This page lists the tracks featured in Speed Punks 2: Overdrive. Leagues & Tracks Neo Easy League *'Shipwreck Shore 2': Shipwreck Shore is back, and this time, it's better than ever. It's an extension of the original track with a new shortcut and new scenery! *'Neon City Shopping Mall': A new track that runs through the shopping mall in Neon City. Thankfully, it's through areas where the racers won't accidentally hurt people with any stray power-ups! Oh, and the race is broadcast through the entire mall for the shoppers to see, so that they could see their favorite racers in action while looking for the best deals! *'Turbo Park': This track has no shortage of boost arrows, along with that exciting amusement park/racing stadium venue that it takes place in. Even the secret shortcut has a super boost arrow in it, and will give the player an advantage against the opposing racers...If he/she could find it! *'Tiki Caverns': A track taking place in some mysterious caverns in the jungle of Wiki-Tiki Island. Watch out for mean and mischievous tiki spirits that will temporarily reverse your controls if they touch you, but keep an eye out for benevolent and helpful tiki spirits that may even show you the shortcut! * Snowy Ski Route: This track takes place on the Cool-Zoom ski route of Deep-Freeze Peak, an icy mountain situated somewhere in Canada. Ride up via the ski lift and race all the way down again. Marvel at the amazing scenery, wondrous snowfall and beautiful ice crystals, but watch out for tight corners, giant rolling snowballs, and snowboarders and skiers! *'Hades' Challenge': If you place 1st in all races of the Neo Easy League, Hades will challenge you to a 3-lap 1-on-1 race at Turbo Park! If you manage to defeat him, he will become playable! Watch out, though, he is one aggressive racer and will try to shove you into a spin-out! Neo Medium League *'Frosty Freeway': This track takes place in the Step-it-Up Steeps ski route at Deep-Freeze Peak, more difficult than at Cool-Zoom! The corners are a little tighter, although there's less traffic, but there are even larger ice crystals that act as obstacles! Stay frosty! * Bronze City: A new city track that takes place during sunset and goes into nighttime on the last two laps of the race. Features a few boost arrows here and there, along with several technical corners. Also boasts a shortcut that only activates on the final lap, similar to Neon City. *'Millennium Park Returns': A new, extended version of the original track from the first game, now featuring the previously-inaccessible tunnel section, along with more amusement park attractions, and an even an area that leads to the final turns that lead to the Start/Finish Line area. Oh, and there's a loop-de-loop section loaded with boost arrows, as well! *'Treetop Circuit': Another Island track, this time running through a tree-house village. Be careful not to fall off into the ground below! If you can find the shaman's hut, he'll kindly generate a magic portal that provides for you a shortcut! No rhyme intended. *'Beachside Grand Prix': A scenic track that just makes you want to park your kart on the sandy shore and relax. Oh, and wouldn't you believe it? Part of the track runs through a docked cruise liner! Oh, and keep an eye out for the secret waterfall shortcut, and you'll have to check which area of the track has it, too! *'Poseidon's Challenge': Place 1st in all races, and Poseidon will challenge you to a 3-lap race at the Beachside Grand Prix! Don't underestimate his cunning, but when he ends up getting arrogant, that's your opening to get the drop on him! Leave him soaking wet in defeat! Neo Hard League *'Skate Park EX': The Skate Park has returned, and this time, it's longer and even cooler than ever! Conquer the corners of the half-pipe sections, and drive your kart through a couple or so rings-of-fire. If you can, find the secret catapult; it will send you flying into a high position! *'Hyper Highway': No traffic jams about it; this track takes place on the most epic and scenic highway in the world, more so than even the Autobahn in Germany! Careful not to get hit by any cars; they're bigger than go-karts and they could really knock you down! * Ice-Cold Alpine: This takes place in the hardest ski route that starts at an area near the very top of Deep-Freeze Peak, and only the best skiiers and snowboarders can traverse this treacherous series of corners and obstacles. Watch out for the avalanche on Lap 4! If that's not enough, locals have witnessed the legendary "Abominable Snow-Racer" coming out of his lair from time to time to antagonize any driver that would come near the entrance. *'Seaside Town': Yet another scenic Raceway track, with tight corners that really put your Power Skidding to the test! Don't fall into the water below! About the shortcut; this one's a toughie to find and traverse through, but if you manage to make it through it all, it'll be all the more worth it. Beat Karl's lap record on this track in Time Attack mode and he'll challenge you to a race! *'Skull Island': This track has some menacing features that would put even the bravest drivers on edge, with dark caverns that has treacherous turns, along with molten lava that would really burn you up, and finally, something that likes to jump out at you if you're not careful! If you can find the shortcut, it'll be less scarier. *'Zeus' Challenge': Place 1st in all the Neo Hard tracks, and you'll be up against the top dog of the Nitro Jerks himself, Zeus! It's not going to be easy, as you'll be racing him at Skull Island, right back into the nightmare of all kart racers! Watch out for whatever dirty trick he may pull to get ahead! It'll be all the more worth it if you defeat him! Ultimate League The Ultimate League is the toughest non-DLC league in the game, and it could only be unlocked by placing 1st in every race in the first three leagues, and beating each Nitro Jerk's challenge. *'Sun Valley Overdrive': A track taking place in a another section of Sun Valley, and is even more scenic and challenging than Sun Valley Drive from the first game. Watch out for the second lighthouse hairpin turn, as well as for the secret shortcut hidden behind one of the few waterfalls. *'Lair of the Snow-Racer': It is within this cavern system at Deep-Freeze Peak that the Abominable Snow-Racer maintains its lair, and he's not taking kindly to any intruders racing around in there! He'll make it so that the other opposing racers are the least of your problems, as well as forks in the track that lead to dead ends that do not appear on the map, so watch out! *'Platinum City': Even more challenging and exciting than Gold City from the first game; takes everything about the original three city tracks, and makes it a whole lot cooler! Watch for oncoming traffic and a few chicanes here and there, but also keep an eye out for the hidden shortcut on Exit 2K! Also the home of Deputy Mayor Ricky "Blaze" Richguy. *'Moonlight Jungle': Not as scary as Skull Island, but no less challenging! Takes place at night, when the moon is full, and who knows, maybe you might encounter some kind of terrible were-beast. Traverse the jungles and make your way past the hidden ruins, but watch out for were-beasts! If you can solve the mystery of the golden statue at the fork in the ruins, an ancient surprise awaits for you! *'Super Stadium': This is it, the final track of the Ultimate League! Takes all the elements from the other Stadium tracks and crams it into what may be the longest track in the game. Drift through the dirt, make your way to 1st place, and win the admiration of thousands at the same time! Beat Sam Grunzel's lap record at this track in Time Attack mode for the right to challenge him to a race. *'Final Challenge': It all comes down to this; a 3-on-1 race between you and all three Nitro Jerks. This will put everything you learned to the test, as all three will use whatever they got to win unfairly. Defeat all three, and the Speed Punks will be recognized as the coolest kart racing team ever! Oh, and the race takes place at a special version of Super Stadium (see Other), and Overdrive Mode is continuous until the race is over. Neo Easy Bonus Tracks *'Raceway 4' *'City 4' *'Stadium 4' *'Island 4' *'Deep-Freeze Peak 1' Neo Medium Bonus Tracks *'Deep-Freeze Peak 2' *'City 5' *'Stadium 5' *'Island 5' *'Raceway 5' Neo Hard Bonus Tracks *'Stadium 6' *'City 6' *'Deep-Freeze Peak 3' *'Raceway 6' *'Island 6' Ultimate Bonus Tracks These Ultimate-level bonus tracks have the most challenging lap records to beat in the Bonus Time Attack mode. It is generally recommended by even the developers themselves to activate the Gold Wheel Mode for this! *'Raceway Ultimate' *'Deep-Freeze Peak Ultimate' *'City Ultimate' *'Island Ultimate' *'Stadium Ultimate' Custom League The option to create your own custom league returns from the first game, and with this, you can use any five of the tracks that you have unlocked, even the ones that you can get via DLC! Other *'Super Stadium Ultimate DX': The special version of Super Stadium used for the Ultimate League's Final Challenge. Features aesthetic elements from all five track themes, to make for an ultra-exciting and super-scenic package. So awesome and epic, that even the best drivers would kill to race in it! There is also a special shortcut, but it is blocked by a golden door that could only be opened with a Shockwave power-up! The track also has its own background music that also combines elements from the music used in all track themes. The track is rather long, and since a 5-lap race would take too long, it's a 3-lap race instead! *'Abominable Snow-Racer's Challenge': If you manage to beat the first three Nitro Jerks challenges, you'll also unlock a side-challenge where you get to race the big guy himself. The race will take place at Ice-Cold Alpine at night, and the moon is full, too. If you manage to defeat this legendary driver, he will become available as a playable character. *'Ricky "Blaze" Richguy's Challenge': To unlock this challenge, you must defeat the staff ghost's lap record in Time Attack mode at Platinum City. Stay on your toes, because Ricky's as tough a racer as he is an honest Deputy Mayor! He even knows where the shortcut is, and will use it on the first lap to get ahead! *'Sam "Shooting Star" Grunzel's Challenge': If you can beat Sam Grunzel's lap record at Super Stadium, the Shooting Star himself will challenge you to a three-lap duel. It won't be easy, because his kart, also named the Shooting Star, is one mean machine. To give the player fighting chance, the power-ups will be available, but watch out, he can use them, too! Defeat the Shooting Star and you can play as him. *'Karl's Challenge: '''If you can beat Karl's lap record at Seaside Town, he will challenge you to a three-lap duel. *'Reverse Mode Tracks': In the bonus features menu, you can set the tracks to play backwards. See how they play in that way! *'Mirrored Tracks': Hey, everything's gotten from right to left and vice-versa! This can be activated or deactivated in the bonus features menu. Version Exclusives PlayStation Tracks * '''Kras City': Race your way through the tough city where Combat Racing is king! Watch out for all those thugs that work for the organized crime syndicates, most especially the one lead by Rayn, Krew's daughter. * Carnival of Creators: The Speed Punks are ready to tear up the Carnival on LittleBigPlanet, to show everyone how racing's done down on Earth! Maneuver past the floats of the Creator Curators, as you leave your opponents in the dust. * Station Q9: A space station built in a large asteroid somewhere in the Solana Galaxy that is home to Annihilation Nation combat competition, this is the perfect place for a more wild and dangerous race, with imported lava and all sorts of death traps. If those aren't enough, there's also shielded gatling turrets to make things much worse! *'Clockwerk's Lair': Retrofitted as a racing track and situated in the Krack-Karov Volcano in Russia, is what was once the lair of the infamous criminal mastermind Clockwerk, the ages-old enemy of the Cooper clan and the leader of the former Fiendish Five. Treacherous corners and obstacles are abound, along with the occasional robo-falcons swooping down on everybody! *'Fat Princess' Castle': It is there within the stone walls of the royal palace that you'll be racing with the Speed Punks at the home of the Fat Princess! Watch out for the guards and knights that may try to stop you from mucking about in the place. You can even attack them with the offensive power-ups! *'ParappaTown': No information yet XBox 360/One Tracks * Gruntilda's Lair: Race through different areas of the witch's lair, and use any means necessary to get the other racers out of your hair! Don't fall into the lava, or you'll be cooked like beans of Fava! Sorry, we had to maintain the rhyme here, folks! * Halo Ring: To think that we'll be throwing in a section of a massive Halo ring as a playable race track. Watch out for the Flood, and Guilty Spark 343 for that matter! Listing not complete Nintendo Wii U/Switch Tracks *'Wii Rainbow Road': The hardest track of Mario Kart Wii, this track has it all, from a 90 degree drop at the very beginning, and all sorts of twists and turns, along with giant Star Bits! Get ready for a cosmically good time, and don't fall off! *'GCN Baby Park': The classic oval from Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, set in the Mario Babies' theme park. Since a normal five-lap race will be over too soon, this track will have 10 laps instead, with the BGM getting faster with each lap complete! *'Wuhu Island Loop': Ah, Wuhu Island, home to many wonderful recreational activities for any tourist or resident, along with the famed Wuhu Flight Club. This track is so long that a full, five-lap race would take too long, so it will be a two-lap race instead! *'Hyrule Dungeons': Take a spin in the terrifying dungeons of the land of Hyrule, crawling with all sorts of monsters that do not like anyone mucking about in their territory! Don't worry, they can be attacked with any of the offensive power-ups! Oh, and watch out for forks with paths that lead to dead ends, which do not show up on the map! *'Downtown Inkopolis': It's time to show the world of Splatoon how humans race their karts, with the Speed Punks! Weave your way through oncoming traffic amidst the tall buildings of the city of Inkopolis, billboards advertising the hottest musical acts and the latest goods at the Booyah Base, and starting on the fourth lap, the BGM changing to music from Splatoon! Who will start playing music on the fourth lap? Squid Squad? The Squid Sisters? The Chirpy Chips? High Tide Era? Why don't you start your engines and find out! Listing not complete Steam Tracks No info yet Sega SuperStars DLC pack Tracks *'Seaside Hill': *'Curien Mansion': Make your way through the mansion of the late mad genius Dr. Curien, as you'll face all sorts of bio-engineered horrors that he left behind, along with your opponents and a shortcut so hard to find that you'll die trying! *'Spring Valley': Welcome to the world of Nightopia, Speed Punks, hope your ready for your dream race here! Take down your opponents amidst the gorgeous natural scenery of Spring Valley, and keep an eye out for NiGHTS on the fifth lap; he might lend a hand! *'Monkey Target': * Shibuya Downtown: * Pioz City: Race your way through the large city where the Crazy Taxi drivers make their living, with landmarks such as the cable car system, Tower Records, KFC, Pizza Hut, the baseball stadium, etc. * Carnival Town: Nintendo Greats Vol. 1 DLC pack Tracks No information yet Nintendo Greats Vol. 2 DLC pack Tracks *'Corneria City': No information yet *'Red Canyon': No information yet *'Jungle Japes': Go for a rumble in the jungle with the Speed Punks, as they conquer the twists and turns, and a few Kremlings in between! *'Castle Dedede': Race through the royal palace of King Dedede, and watch out for all those Waddle Dees and Waddle Doos! *'Captain Syrup's Galleon': Speed Gauls DLC pack tracks These tracks are available only in the Eurpoean-exclusive Speed Gauls DLC pack *'Gaulish Village': The one place that Caesar had yet to conquer, this village in Armorica held out against the Roman legions, thanks to Getafix's magic potion. Now, it also serves as a playable track in the Speed Gauls DLC pack. *'Roman Coliseum': The Speed Punks had come to the coliseum to show the Romans how things are done on the track! Watch out for hungry lions, as well as a few gladiators in between. On the fourth lap, however, Caesar will call in some guards to try and run the racers out of the coliseum...Ha! Good luck, Caesar! Hope you're ready to get your laurel stolen again! *'Pyramid Panic': It's hot in the desert of ancient Egypt, but its queen, Cleopatra, is just as hot! Race in the desert and through the pyramids! Not only that, but the architects had also agreed to put in a hidden shortcut that could only be opened with a high-powered offensive power-up! *'Spanish Circuit': When the Speed Punks come to Spain, they'll bring to their opponents on the track some real pain! Oh, and you may have to keep an eye out; you never know if you'll run into any bulls...or invading Romans! Classic Tracks DLC pack A DLC pack containing all 24 tracks from the original game Classic Easy Tracks * Shipwreck Shore * Neon City * Millennium Park * Thunder Trail * Raceway 1 * City 1 * Stadium 1 * Island 1 Classic Medium Tracks * Silver City * Drift Arena * Moonlight Cove * Sun Valley Drive * City 2 * Stadium 2 * Island 2 * Raceway 2 Classic Hard Tracks * Skate Park * Gold City * Grand Rapids * Sunset Isle * Stadium 3 * City 3 * Raceway 3 * Island 3 Alpha Tracks DLC Pack A DLC pack containing certain tracks from the original Speed Punks as they appeared in its early Alpha version. Raceway * Sun Valley Drive * Grand Rapids City * Neon City * Silver City * Gold City Stadium * Drift Arena * Skate Park Island * Moonlight Cove * Sunset Isle Listings not complete Battle Arenas For the new Battle mode, Speed Punks 2: Overdrive features a series of enclosed battle arenas, one for each track theme. Normal *'Platinum City Plaza': The shopping plaza of Platinum City, with its mall-like size, has practically everything; from clothes to toys, and for some not-so-odd reason, POWER-UPS! Don't forget the food court with all the major vendors! *'Sun Valley Cove': We're not here to get a tan or go swimming; we're here to battle! The sand, water, palm trees and rocks (along with a nearby lighthouse) provide the perfect backdrop for a beachside battle! *'IglooDrome': An arena of ice and snow modeled after a giant igloo, based at the foot of Deep-Freeze Peak. Features destructable ice crystals and snow drifts, as well as an outer ring of slippery ice. *'Wiki-Tiki Arena': A tribal arena on Wiki-Tiki Island, and the chief has agreed to allow the Speed Punks to battle it out in there. The tiki idols in there make good cover against offensive power-ups! *'Dirt Stadium': A special section of the Stadium arranged specifically for no-holds-barred battles, with hiding spots, item boxes, and environmental hazards, such as buzzsaws, flame jets, and overpowered boost arrows that leaves your cornering ability shot and making you crash into a wall! Bonus *'City Arena' *'Raceway Arena' *'Deep-Freeze Peak Arena' *'Island Arena' *'Stadium Arena' Version Exclusives Nintendo Wii U/Switch Arenas *'Wuhu Town': It's nighttime in Wuhu Town, and every racer is itching to battle it out there! Take advantage of your surroundings! *'Ganon's Lair': Uh-oh, Ganon has set up a treacherous arena in his evil lair, with all sorts of hazards, and a few monsters here and there. If you get hit with a hazard, you'll hear his voice letting out an evil laugh at your pain! *'N64 Big Donut': No information yet PlayStation Arenas *'King's Castle': The King's Castle Arena from Little Big Planet Karting! *'Great Clock': It took some doing, but we convinced the Zuni to allow the Speed Punks to battle it out in an out-of-the-way area of the Great Clock that wouldn't cause any ill effects. There are some loose but harmless anomalies that either speed up time or slow it down on you, making for an even more interesting challenge. *'Polygon Man': XBox Arenas *'Jiggoseum': Take a spin in the sports arena from Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts & Bolts, with the scoreboard making its famous fake match-ups between fictitious sports teams and such. Steam Arenas *'Teufort': The two fortresses where the RED and BLU teams hold their usual skirmishes, and now the Speed Punks are going to battle it out in there! *'City 17': This is the Combine-controlled city where Gordon Freeman's adventures had started. Now, it is a location for a good battle! Oh, and be sure to knock out a few Combine soliders while you're at it! DLC exclusive No information yet Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Lists